thewizardsofoncefandomcom-20200214-history
Xar
Xar is a thirteen-year-old boy who is a member of the Wizard tribe. He is the second and youngest son of Encanzo, the King Enchanter and ruler of the Wizards, and the younger brother of Looter. Though he is thirteen when the series starts, he does not come into his magic until the end of the first book. Biography Xar is the youngest son of Encanzo, the King of Wizards. Xar is a willful and disobedient child who seemingly goes out of his way to cause as much mayhem as he possibly can. For instance, by the time of the first book, he had: * Ridden a snowcat up the fort flagpole * Stolen the flag from said flagpole and replaced it with a pair of his father's underpants * Poured Love-Never-Lies-Potion into the pigs' feeding trough which caused them to develop crushes on his teacher Ranter * Burned down the trees in the western part of Wizard camp (Xar claims this was an accident as the chimney-sprites couldn't take a joke) At the age of thirteen, Xar had not yet come into his magic, but on an expedition into the Warrior Badwoods with his companions, he discovered a gigantic black feather. He believed this was the feather of a witch, and began to make a plan to capture it.He somehow managed to get hold of an iron saucepan and a net, then road into the Sinister Little Clearing where he found the witch feather with his animals and followers. Physical Appearance Xar is thirteen. Similar to Wish, he has a very skinny build. He has "a tremendous quiff of hair shooting upwards from his forehead as if it had accidentally came into contact with some invisible vertical hurricane". In an illustration posted to Cressida Cowell's Facebook page, Xar appears to have very dark red hair. On the cover of Twice Magic, Xar has purplish blackish hair. When he is angry, his face tends to flush. Personality and Traits "You have a very fine opinion of yourself, Xar, but the truth is, you are conceited, you are wilfully disobedient, you are astonishingly selfish, and the fact that you tried to obtain bad Magic from a Witch shows you do not understand the very basics of what it means to be a Wizard, for Wizards should seek good Magic, Xar..." —Encanzo to Xar after the latter's outburst Xar is shown to be your typical 13 year old teenager; rebellious, hot-tempered and irresponsible. He usually acts before he thinks, and is very brave and charismatic too, which is why a lot of the younger wizards look up to him. He has a mischievous side and he‘ll often play all sorts of tricks on the local wizards in his area. Although Xar does get into a great deal of trouble a whole load of the time, he is genuinely not a bad person, and does not hold bad intentions. He’s really just an arrogant impulsive but misunderstood boy trying to make a difference in his wizard camp. Xar even suggests the camp take initiative by facing Queen Sychorax head on, which is a brave suggestion but not a very smart one. Xar struggles with being the only magicless wizard in his camp. Because of this, he will often try and act as bold and confident as possible to hide his insecurity of having no magic at all. It is implied he is often jeered and taunted at by other wizards because of this, most likely by Looter and his cronies. Xar grows sick and tired of all the torment, and in attempt of proving himself a wizard he desperately tries to seek out dark magic. However, despite Xar's destructive tendencies, he genuinely does care for his companions. He pleaded with his father to punish only him and not his animals, and whenever one of them gets into trouble he tries to get them out of it. In the first chapter of both books, Xar does not hesitate to rescue his sprite, Squeezejoos, from danger (from a sprite-eating hobtrap in The Wizards Of Once and from a Screaming Skull in Twice Magic). ''He was also willing to give up his Witchstain in order to save Squeezejoos from Witchblood poisoning. Abilities and Skills * '''Witchstain:' A mark Xar got when he put Witchblood on his hand. It gives him the dark magic of witches. He discovered he could do magic at end of the first book. Caliburn dislikes this bad magic of Xar’s. * Speaking Werewolf: It is shown in the second book that Xar can speak werewolf, though not very well. Possessions "Bodkin, you HAVE to see this book, this is unbelievable!" —Wish to Bodkin regarding Xar's Spelling Book. * Spelling Book:' '''The Spelling Book given to Xar at birth as is customary for Wizards. It is described as "looking extremely worse for wear" due to Xar's carelessness. Part of it is invisible due to contact with invisibility potion, part of it is burned to the extent the writing is barely legible, and its pages are loose, tending to drop out. * '''Saucepan:' A small iron saucepan, which is the only substance Magic does not work on. Xar was planning to use it to fight a Witch. * [[Witch-Feather|'Witch-Feather']]: A sizeable black feather Xar found in the Sinister LIttle Clearing a day before the story starts; Xar claims it belongs to a Witch. It resembles a crow's one but is significantly larger. It is a soft black that turns to the shining dark green of a mallard's head at the feather's tip, and it has a dull green glow when it is in dark or when it is nearby another Witch-Feather. Xar hangs it from his belt. * [[Love-Never-Lies potion|'Love-Never-Lies potion']]: A potion that, upon drinking or smelling, makes one fall in love with the next person they see. It also serves as a truth drug. The potion is usually red, but the liquid will turn to blue when the person holding it is lying. Relationships * Wish: It is revealed in Twice Magic that Wish and Xar are actually technically distant siblings in a way, because of an incident involving there parents that had happened so long ago. Other than that, Wish and Xar have a charming friendship, and they work together really well despite being a bit opposite to one another. They do get into their fair share of arguments however, mostly out of ancestral habit, and because of how wizards and warriors have been raised to hate each other like poison * Caliburn: Caliburn is a raven and Xar's guide. * Squeezjoos: Squeezjoos is the tiny hairy sprite who belongs to Xar. He Thinks the world of him and Wish. Squeezjoos is named the official and chief spell-raider at the end of Twice Magic. * Crusher: Crusher is a Dreamy Longstepper High Walker Giant who loves to think BIG THOUGHTS as a giant much does. He assists Xar and is his ally, and has a slight soft spot for Wish. Appearances * The Wizards of Once * Twice Magic * Knock Three Times Quotes "That's the whole point about being a leader. Whenever my followers get into trouble I rescue them, because that's what a leader does." —Xar to Caliburn after Squeezjoos flies into a carnivorous flower. "Please... please, gods of the trees and the water... You don't know how hard it is, growing up in a world full of Magic when you have no Magic of your own. Everybody laughing at you, pitying you... Let that be a Witch because I need to be Magic. I want to make my father proud of me." —Xar's thoughts when he thinks he can smell Witches nearby "I am Xar, the Magnificent, son of Encanzo, king of Wizards." —Xar introducing himself to Wish. "Well, at least I'm trying to DO something! At least I'm trying to ACT! Whereas you, father, ''you, do nothing at all! Why aren't we going out there to fight the Warrior army?"'' —Xar losing his temper at Encanzo. Trivia Category:Wizards